


A large woman

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: Soulmates with Pets [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10065935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: On occasion domestic animals can have soulmates as well. They commonly are matched well to their owner's soulmate's chosen animal companion





	

Yuuri was not by nature a jealous guy. He was of the opinion that things happened because they were meant too. However he couldn't help being envious of his best friend Phichit at the moment. The other boy had met his soulmate recently and was almost unbearably cheerful. He reached over on the couch to pet his dog's head. "It's still just you and me Vicchan" he said almost sadly.

Vicchan didn't know why his master was sad but he enjoyed the petting regardless. He was a lonely dog through. All the neighborhood lady dogs were too snooty and turned their nose up when he tried to talk to them. However he knew by his master's attire that they would be going to the park soon for a play date with his bestest friend everest Siam! Siam wasn't a dog like him- she was a hamster!

Yuuri hooked the leash onto Vicchan's collar and they left for the park. When they arrived Yuuri surveyed the arena for Phichit and eventually caught sight of him. He crossed stone courtyard with a fountain in it over to his friend. Phichit's hamster Siam was sitting on his shoulder as usual but there was a strange dog sitting by the boy's feet wagging its tail frantically.

Phichit hugged Yuuri in greeting. "Hey dude!" he then bent over to scratch behind Vicchan's ears. "Hello Vicchan, I'd like introduce you to Mocha! She's my boyfriend's dog" he gestured to the husky who jumped to her feet to come and greet the poodle by licking the crap out of him. 

Mocha was so happy to make a new friend! Not as awesome as her owner or Siam and Phichit but new friends were more friends! She knocked the poodle over and they play-fought for a few moments before having their attention diverted by a squeaking Siam who wanted in on the chaos. She watched the hamster be put in her ball and set on the ground to wreck havoc.

Siam was unstoppable in her ball. It allowed her to keep up with the dogs in a game of tag while her owner and Yuuri talked by the fountain. A miscalculated bounce against the fountain sent Siam whirling into the bushes and forced her to wait for rescue.

Vicchan bound into the bushes to save his best friend when out of nowhere an angel appeared. A big, beautiful poodle came trotting out of the hedge and towards him. They stuck their tongue out at him and wagged their tail frantically.

Makkachin was overjoyed to meet another poodle at the park. They might be half her size but what did that matter? They seemed distressed and she asked what was the matter. Once told, she offered her assistance in getting the hamster out of the branches of the bush. Makkachin then introduced herself and they introduced themselves to her.

Siam could feel the seeds of puppy love (no pun intended) being planted between the two dogs. She decided to give them some space and rolled back towards the fountain and a panicking Mocha who she soon calmed. Siam liked being with Mocha best now. That wasn't to say she didn't enjoy playing with Vicchan or getting attention from Seung Gil and Phichit. She might even be in love herself with the husky, maybe.

Mocha was greatly relieved when Siam rolled into sight. She had been getting increasingly worried. Almost worried enough to bug Phichit to help her look for the hamster. She trusted the man almost as much as she did her owner. Mocha was to preoccupied to notice that Vicchan hadn't returned from within the mass of bushes.

Vicchan was quickly becoming fond of Makkachin's owner. The man spoke in a language he didn't understand but boy! Did he know how to give belly rubs. He had to introduce this man to Yuuri he just had to! Once, during one of Yuuri's worst depression slips they'd rented and watched 101 Dalmatians. The start of the movie rang in Vicchan's mind and he pitched his idea to Makkachin.

Makkachin nodded her head listening to Vicchan's plan. They then put it into motion. The smaller poodle ran off back towards his owner leaving Makkachin to put her end of the plan into action with her owner Viktor.

Yuuri had been getting worried that Vicchan was in trouble when the poodle finally reappeared. The dog pawed at his leg which was usually code for 'I'm ready to go home now'. He clipped the leash back onto the poodle's collar. He often a apologetic look to Phichit "Sorry, Vicchan really wants to go home early. Maybe we should reschedule?" He said receiving a hug from his friend. 

Vicchan tugged on the leash and let out a loud BOOF that was echoed elsewhere. Suddenly dragging his owner forward through the bushes. He keep moving and continued barking to keep in contact with Makkachin.

Makkachin was dragging Victor along as she answered Vicchan's barks until she could see him once more. With all her strength she closed the gap between them. She followed Vicchan around entangling their owners together and putting them in a compromising position.

Viktor had not intended to kiss this man he'd just fallen on but it had happened. He recognized the small poodle that had been playing with Makkachin and correctly guessed this beauty must be the dog's owner. "Sorry about that, I tripped and stuff" he said trying to untangled the leashes.

Yuuri had blushed from the accidental kiss, it was much more embarrassing then the chaste cheek kisses he'd gotten from Yuko-chan. He tried to help the man untangle the both of these from the leashes. "Not at all! It wasn't a bad kiss" he let slip from his lips in a rush. Finally they were free of the leashes and stood up.

Viktor cracked a smile at the dogs. "This reminds me of a movie I saw once, it was about a bunch of spotted dogs" he said thoughtfully. The other man's face split into a huge grin.

Yuuri was ecstatic "101 Dalmatians, I love that movie!" He said quickly "this is kinda like the start of the movie!" He said half in wonder looking over at Vicchan.

Makkachin and Vicchan watched happily as the bonds of attraction tied invisible ribbons between their owners. This was the start of a beautiful relationship for a human  
couplr and a dog couple~

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please request more couples if you liked this!


End file.
